<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camino a la redención by Kariwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283659">Camino a la redención</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf'>Kariwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detectives, Dr.STONE - Freeform, Dr.Xeno - Freeform, Robos, Senku - Freeform, Stanley Snyder - Freeform, Xeno, kohaku - Freeform, policial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.Stone AU Policial. Ante una seguidilla de delitos de nivel profesional, se forma un inédito equipo de trabajo. Senku detective, Kohaku policía, Xeno agente de Interpol, y Stanley un ex-delincuente de "guante blanco". Todos tienen sus motivos para estar ahí, y tendrán que aprender a cooperar entre sí. ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias y resolver los casos como un equipo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la sala principal de la Oficina de Investigación Criminal de Tokyo, esperaban sentados en silencio tres personas. Uno era un hombre flaco que jugaba distraídamente con una lapicera sobre la mesa, vestido con un traje gris claro, chaleco verde oscuro y una corbata roja, sobre una camisa blanca. Pero lo más llamativo de ese hombre, y por lo que nunca podría pasar desapercibido, era que tenía un pelo de lo más extraño, todo parado y blanco, en un curioso degradé hacia un verde oscuro. Eso, y que tenía unos fascinantes ojos rojos. La otra persona era una mujer rubia de sinuosas curvas bajo su sencillo uniforme azul y gris de policía, con el pelo atado en una coleta alta, y una mirada casi desafiante de un increíble color aguamarina. El último, frente a ambos y con las manos entrelazadas mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa, era un hombre de pelo blanco e intimidantes ojos negros, vestido con un sencillo y elegante conjunto de traje, chaleco y corbata negros, y una camisa blanca; con una expresión tan taciturna que parecía decir claramente que no tenía interés en iniciar una conversación. Todos estaban en silencio, al parecer esperando a más personas, y la rubia miraba el reloj en su muñeca con insistencia, y chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, llena de impaciencia.</p><p>En ese momento entró un hombre a la sala, que daba la impresión de estar muy fuera de lugar en esa oficina tan seria. Era alto, con una melena rubio-platinada y unos hermosos ojos grises, con pestañas imposiblemente largas para un hombre, así como unos labios cincelados y carnosos que podían confundirse con los de una mujer. Hasta podría dudarse del sexo de esa persona si sólo se observaba su rostro, hasta que el cuerpo que lo continuaba era evidentemente el de un hombre, y uno bastante atractivo. Pero como si su cara no fuese lo bastante llamativa, estaba vestido con un estilo que no cuadraba para nada con una oficina de policías e investigadores: Un traje con chaleco gris plomo hecho a medida, y una camisa de un violeta oscuro muy osado, bajo una corbata de seda plateada. Para colmo sonreía como si estuviese muy contento y satisfecho de ver a las personas de esa sala, como si fuesen viejos amigos.</p><p>- Llegas justo sobre la hora, Stan –le dijo el peliblanco, sin darse vuelta.</p><p>- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan las entradas dramáticas.</p><p>- Stanley Snyder –Suspiró la rubia, haciendo una mueca– La última vez que nos vimos, te estaba poniendo las esposas.</p><p>- No me molestaría que lo vuelvas a hacer, sólo que tengo en mente otro contexto más interesante para eso –contestó con provocación, guiñándole un ojo, cosa que no tuvo ningún efecto en ella más que hacerla fruncir el ceño molesta.</p><p>- Sigue hablando y lo que te pondré esta vez son balas.</p><p>- Qué carácter –rió con voz grave– ¿Eres de las que se levanta de mal humor por la mañana?</p><p>- Es así siempre, es una leona –acotó el peliverde, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en sus finos labios.</p><p>- Pensé que te ibas a olvidar de ese estúpido apodo, ya pasaron tres años de que trabajamos juntos –gruñó ella– Te lo dije, y te lo vuelvo a decir, ¡no me digas leona!</p><p>- ¿Leona?, le queda bien, me gusta. Un buen nombre en código le da un toque especial, ¿no creen? –La provocadora sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro confiado del hombre de ojos grises.</p><p>- Vuelve a decir eso y juro que te....</p><p>Pero la amenaza no pudo ser concluida, porque en ese momento entró el último hombre que se esperaba en esa reunión, el jefe de la cuarta división de la oficina. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de pelo blanco echado para atrás, con las puntas más oscuras, y una corta barba escasa y oscura. Vestía un sencillo traje azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata celeste, y tenía una mirada y una sonrisa demasiado amable para el lugar en el que estaba, y por su alta jerarquía.</p><p>- Buen día a todos, y bienvenidos. Gracias por venir, ya estamos todos, así que podemos comenzar. Ya me conocen, pero me presento oficialmente dadas las circunstancias. Soy Byakuya Ishigami, jefe de la cuarta división de esta oficina de investigación criminal –Su amigable sonrisa no cambió el rostro serio de las personas a las que se dirigía– Como saben, a partir de hoy se creará una nueva unidad de investigación, de la cual ustedes serán parte. Su conformación no tiene precedentes, pero se vio necesario crearlo en vista de ciertos delitos cometidos últimamente, que parecen estar relacionados, dedicados a la estafa financiera y el robo de arte, de muy alto nivel.</p><p>La atención de todos se centró en él ahora, sin lugar a bromas ni provocaciones.</p><p>- Así que empezaremos por las presentaciones oficiales, aunque insisto que la mayoría se conocen en mayor o menor medida. Bueno, les presento a Xeno, él es un destacado agente de Interpol, que junto con su equipo de trabajo tienen la taza con mayor eficiencia en la resolución de delitos.</p><p>- ¿Xeno qué? ¿Cuál es su apellido? –Interrumpió la rubia, alzando la ceja con curiosidad        <br/>- ¿Xeno qué? ¿Cuál es su apellido? –Interrumpió la rubia, alzando la ceja con curiosidad.</p><p>- Sólo Xeno. No necesitas saber más –le respondió seriamente el peliblanco.</p><p>- Vaya, sí que da confianza trabajar con colegas así. Bien, entonces me adelanto a la presentación. Soy "sólo" Kohaku, para ti –Sabía que no era muy profesional contestar de esa forma, pero le estaba cayendo mal la actitud que tenía, una muy mala primera impresión.</p><p>- No recuerdo haberte pedido más detalles.</p><p>- Bueno, bueno...tranquilos –Intentó apaciguar Byakuya a la rubia– Aprovecho para seguir con Kohaku entonces. Ella es una de las policías más fuertes y eficientes de Tokyo, no se confíen. Ha reducido a hombres el doble de su tamaño y peso con mucha facilidad, así que no la subestimen. Será la encargada de la "acción", cuando sea necesario. Y ha hecho importantes misiones de infiltración con un éxito rotundo, así que pueden contar con ella si necesitan una buena actuación.</p><p> Y ha hecho importantes misiones de infiltración con un éxito rotundo, así que pueden contar con ella si necesitan una buena actuación        <br/>Hizo una pausa, para sonreírle a ella, quién le devolvió el gesto amistoso</p><p>- Continuamos con Senku Ishigami. Como bien suponen, es mi hijo, y es un detective de primera. No lo digo por ser su padre, pero su inteligencia y nivel deductivo está entre los más altos del país, y al día de la fecha no hubo ningún caso en los que colaboró que no pudiera resolver.</p><p>- ¿En serio voy a tener que trabajar con el nene de papá? –Soltó Xeno con desdén        <br/>- ¿En serio voy a tener que trabajar con el nene de papá? –Soltó Xeno con desdén.</p><p>- No lo subestimes, Xeno –Acotó Stanley– Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien logró atraparme, por primera y única vez en mi vida. Hay que reconocérselo, aunque no tenga tu años o tu experiencia de campo.</p><p>- Veo que te das muchos aires –Kohaku volvió a enfrentarlo– ¿Y cómo es que la Interpol nunca lo atrapó y sí lo hizo un detective sin tantos recursos y personal?</p><p>- Justamente fue por eso. ¿No hiciste tu tarea antes de venir?</p><p>- Stanley trabajó en la Interpol con Xeno antes de pasarse al otro bando –le explicó Senku– así que se conoce al dedillo todos los procedimientos y siempre podía estar un paso adelante de ellos, además de su propio ingenio. Y no es como si una agencia internacional tan grande pudiera improvisar, hay mucho protocolo de por medio.</p><p>- Eso, y que la información, y las personas tienen un precio -agregó Stan con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>- También. Sólo hay que saber encontrar las motivaciones -dijo Senku, devolviéndole la sonrisa.</p><p>- Oh, genial. ¿Ahora te pones de su lado? –Protestó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos molesta</p><p>- Sólo digo lo que es lógico. ¿Acaso tú no tienes una razón por la que estás aquí y aceptaste la propuesta de trabajar con él, a pesar de todo?</p><p>- Tengo mis motivos, pero eso no significa que lo haya aceptado con gusto. ¿De verdad estás lo más tranquilo de trabajar codo a codo con alguien que cometió tantos delitos como él?</p><p>- No me importa. Las habilidades son lo primero, ¿no es obvio? Lo que haya hecho con ellas es problema suyo, y en parte ya pagó por eso. Pero no puedes negar que tenerlo de nuestro lado facilita mucho las cosas.</p><p>- Entonces las prefiero difíciles, pero al menos duermo con la consciencia tranquila. Con lo que costó meterlo tras las rejas, y ahora se pasea por aquí como nada.</p><p>- No es ese exactamente el caso, Kohaku –intercedió Byakuya– Si bien Stanley fue liberado bajo fianza, y parece un hombre libre, la realidad es que la condición fue que le implantaran un microchip intramuscular, a modo de GPS, y así poder monitorearlo 24/7.</p><p>- ¿Y no sería más visible una pulsera o tobillera electrónica? Para que todos sepan con quién están lidiando.</p><p>- Más visible, sí, pero menos elegante –acotó Xeno– Por no decir que impediría cualquier intento de infiltración que tengamos planeado en el que pueda colaborar, dada su fama. De verdad que los policías tienen mente simple, eh...</p><p>- Tú y tu actitud sobradora están colmando mi paciencia, y van unos pocos minutos de conocernos.</p><p>- Policías hay muchos. Agentes de Interpol, no. Y no creo tener que recordarte que nosotros organizamos las redes policiales de muchos países. Así que técnicamente mi habilidad es superior a la tuya.</p><p>- Y así empezamos... –Byakuya suspiró, resignado– Les pido cooperación y paciencia, todos ustedes aquí son de los mejores profesionales en su área, de una forma u otra...lo que me lleva a presentar a Stanley Snyder, pero ahora como miembro del equipo, y no como nuestro objetivo esta vez. Hasta el día en que Senku logró anticiparse a él para que pudieran detenerlo, fue el delincuente más buscado del mundo durante cinco años. Saben que se dedicó a la estafa financiera y al robo de arte y falsificación, y es exactamente porque es su "especialidad" que hoy lo reclutamos para su...asesoramiento.</p><p>asesoramiento        </p><p> </p><p>- Stanley estará bajo la supervisión de Xeno, él será su responsable directo –continuó– Sin embargo, todos ustedes responden a mí, los informes, las decisiones, TODO. Demás está decir que nadie fuera de esta agencia puede saber que trabajan juntos. A continuación, les comentaré el primer caso del cual nos haremos cargo, y luego de eso les haré la presentación del resto de la oficina, por lo menos los demás miembros principales con los que podrán contar para que los asistan.</p><p>Byakuya entregó una carpeta a cada uno, y les dejó unos minutos para que le dieran una mirada.</p><p>- Nos han informado desde la "Nippon Music Foundation" que hace dos días hubo un intento de robo de uno de los violines Stradivarius que ellos custodian.</p><p>- ¿Intento? –Preguntó Kohaku, frunciendo el ceño– ¿O sea que no llegaron a concretar el robo?</p><p>- Exactamente. Lograron agujerear el vidrio de la protección que lo rodeaba, pero parece que no sabían que también contaba con sensores infrarrojos, por lo que la alarma se activó y se dieron a la fuga, dejando atrás el violín. Pero los de la fundación temen que vuelva a suceder, porque como les dije en un principio, este caso está relacionado con otros robos que se dieron en algunos museos, con un intervalo de uno por semana. Es más que claro que los delincuentes están tan confiados en sus habilidades, que no se preocupan en disimular la periodicidad de sus actos.</p><p>- Pero ¿qué hacía ese violín allí en primer lugar? –Preguntó Stanley, apoyando los dedos en su barbilla– Según tengo entendido, muchos de esos históricos instrumentos los prestan a músicos de renombrados conjuntos si están en buen estado de conservación, no son piezas de museos.</p><p>- Eso es verdad, de hecho, hasta hace unos meses ese instrumento era tocado por el segundo violín del "Quartetto di Cremona". Pero el músico está de licencia, y el violín volvió a la fundación.</p><p>- O sea que se comunicaron contigo para que identifiquemos y detengamos a esa banda de delincuentes para prevenir esos robos a futuro –Dijo Senku, y su padre asintió.</p><p>- Lamentablemente no dejaron ninguna pista atrás, no hay huellas, pelos, ni nada que sirva como evidencia, son unos verdaderos "fantasmas". Pero el patrón que se repitió últimamente fue de robo de violines históricos.</p><p>- Entonces nuestro primer destino es ir a la sede de la fundación donde se cometió el intento de robo, y ver qué podemos sacar de allí, y con eso buscar predecir el próximo ataque para poder atraparlos, ¿verdad? –Xeno comentó.</p><p>- Sí, eso es. Con lo cual hoy mismo irán los cuatro al lugar de los hechos, y nos reuniremos por la tarde para discutir sus observaciones y cómo procederemos. ¿Alguna duda? –Todos negaron al mismo tiempo– Bien, entonces ahora les presentaré al resto de los miembros de esta agencia, aguarden un momento que los convocaré aquí.</p><p>Byakuya hizo un breve llamado por teléfono, y unos minutos más tarde tocaron la puerta de la sala. El jefe la abrió, y cuatro hombres entraron, todos impecablemente vestidos, como todo el personal.</p><p>- Los presentaré brevemente, luego tendrán tiempo de conocerlos. El encargado de los archivos, evidencias y equipamiento para llevar a cabo las misiones es "Chrome" –un hombre joven y castaño les sonrió con simpatía– es su pseudónimo, pero aquí lo conocemos así. En el área de psicología criminal, nuestro experto es el Dr. Asagiri Gen, con él pueden consultar patrones de conducta y todo lo que puedan suponer sobre la psiquis de los delincuentes, así como consejos para "actuar" mejor sus propias infiltraciones.</p><p>- Cuántas caras conocidas, es un verdadero placer volver a verlos a todos –El hombre llamaba la atención por su pelo bicolor, lo cual era irónico como casi parecía un chiste sobre bipolaridad.</p><p>- Luego tenemos a nuestro especialista en GPS y comunicaciones, Ukyo Saionji –Un esbelto hombre de pelo blanco y ojos verde esmeralda les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa– Se conoce perfectamente el mapa de toda la ciudad, y tiene una habilidad de rastreo privilegiada. También es el que monitoreará el microchip de Stanley en todo momento. Y por último, nuestro hombre de finanzas, él es nuestro "banco" personal, por así decirlo, y quién pagó la fianza de Stanley también, les presento a Ryusui Nanami.</p><p>- Un gusto trabajar con ustedes –Si alguien rivalizaba en esa sala con Stanley en cuanto a estilo y clase, era ese hombre de melena rubia y ojos café que mostraba la sonrisa más confiada del mundo, que chasqueó los dedos al hablar. Se podía notar a leguas que era un hombre acostumbrado a los lujos y al poder.</p><p>- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Kohaku miró al "banquero".</p><p>- Claro, no le negaría nada a una mujer hermosa.</p><p>- ¿Qué demonios se te cruzó por la cabeza para considerar gastar una fortuna en liberar a Snyder?</p><p>- Simple, es el ex-delincuente más habilidoso y reconocido del mundo, y quería tenerlo de nuestro lado, sería interesante tenerlo de amigo.</p><p>- ¿Y realmente piensas que está "de nuestro lado"? ¿Cómo sabes que no va a traicionarnos y darse a la fuga? Ya sé que tiene el dichoso microchip, pero podría arrancárselo, un poco de sangre no lo detendrá.</p><p>- Sabes, por más que mi anterior estilo de vida era bastante interesante, prefiero ver la luz del día y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, antes que pudrirme en una cárcel –Le contestó directamente el susodicho– "Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a él", o eso dicen. Mientras Senku siga vivo y pueda seguirme el rastro, mis opciones están más limitadas para volver al ruedo, además de que la mancha de la captura seguirá presente en mi currículum. Por no decir que, de esta forma, puedo ver sus procesos deductivos en primera persona, y no está nada mal aprender del enemigo...ya sabes, quizás algún día me será de utilidad.</p><p>- O sea que estás confirmando en mi cara que tienes pensado escapar algún día, tienes agallas.</p><p>- Lo dijiste tú, no yo. Prefiero pensar que vivo el día a día, y ahora tengo una excelente oportunidad para aprovechar, como te dije.</p><p>- Bien, volviendo al tema –Byakuya llamó la atención de todos nuevamente– ahora que están las presentaciones hechas, comencemos.</p><p>El equipo se dirigió al exclusivo barrio de Akasaka, ubicado en Minato, una región especial dentro de Tokyo, donde se encontraba la base de la fundación. Al presentar sus credenciales de la agencia los dejaron pasar, y un hombre medianamente mayor con una prominente calva se acercó a ellos a los pocos minutos a recibirlos.</p><p>- Buenos días, estimados señores, y señorita. Soy el presidente de la "Nippon Music Foundation", Katsuji Ebisawa, y les agradezco por haber venido tan pronto. Acompáñenme, por favor.</p><p>El hombre los guió a un segundo piso, a una pequeña sala que tenía vitrinas, aunque la mayoría estaban vacías. Excepto por tres, que tenían sus instrumentos dentro, y eran dos violines y un violoncello.</p><p>- Esta fundación tiene un proyecto de préstamo de instrumentos, donde nosotros los compramos y se los damos a destacados músicos para que puedan tocarlos, así como organizamos numerosos conciertos para que el público pueda disfrutar de los sonidos de estos maravillosos instrumentos. Actualmente contamos con veintiún instrumentos, de Antonio Stradivarius tenemos quince violines, una viola y tres violoncellos, y además tenemos dos violines de Guarneri del Gesù. Temporalmente tenemos estos tres solamente aquí, de los cuales uno fue el violín que casi se robaron, es éste.</p><p>El equipo siguió con la mirada la mano del presidente, que señaló un violín. Todos lo admiraron en silencio, pero se escuchó un silbido de apreciación de Stanley, y una ínfima sonrisa asomó a los rostros de Senku y Xeno, mientras que Kohaku lo miró mal.</p><p>- Este violín es conocido como el "Paganini-Desaint", del famoso lutier Antonio Stradivari, y data del año 1680. No hicimos la reparación del vidrio para que pudiera servirles de evidencia. Pero por supuesto que ya tenemos su reposición. El círculo de vidrio que cortaron estaba en el piso, tuvieron la delicadeza de no romperlo. Lo que no terminamos de entender es cómo no se lo llevaron de todas formas, a pesar de que sonó la alarma, ya que lo tenían prácticamente en sus manos.</p><p>- ¿Había sensores dentro de la protección? –Preguntó Senku, mirando con detenimiento la caja de vidrio.</p><p>- Sí, sensores infrarrojos, cerca del violín. Los delincuentes lograron cortar los cables de la alarma principal, lo cual ya fue una hazaña en sí misma y habla de su profesionalidad, no son amateurs que quieren hacerse con objetos valiosos. Pero estos sensores tienen una fuente de energía por separado, y ahí es donde cayeron.</p><p>- Lamentablemente la luthería no está entre mis conocimientos, pero parece que todo está en su lugar, aunque hay algo que sigue molestándome –Dijo Xeno, apoyando sus dedos en la barbilla, pensativo.</p><p>- ¿Puedo agarrarlo? –Preguntó Stanley, mirando al presidente.</p><p>- ¿Al violín?... Es muy valioso, señor... –el presidente lo miró incómodo.</p><p>- Seré cuidadoso, no se preocupe. Pero quiero comprobar algo, y no alcanzo a verlo bien desde aquí.</p><p>- Mi colega sabe lo que hace, señor Ebisawa. Por favor, confíe en él –Le dijo Xeno con una mirada tan intimidante y segura, que el hombre mayor no pudo negarse.</p><p>- De acuerdo. Será una excepción, pero puede hacerlo.</p><p>Los asistentes del presidente removieron la caja de vidrio, y Stanley se acercó a tomar el violín. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mirando con detenimiento. Todos los presentes tenían sus ojos puestos en él con curiosidad, sin saber lo que buscaba. Las cejas del ex-delincuente se levantaron por una fracción de segundo, y luego sonrió ligeramente.</p><p>- Es una pieza excepcional. El fondo está construido en dos piezas, y su barniz marrón-rojizo sobre una base dorada es un deleite para los ojos. Por la amplitud y la curva de su caja, me imagino que debe producir un rico sonido en armónicos y más bien un timbre brillante en su registro grave. Tal como se conoce de este violín.</p><p>- Oh... el señor es un entendido entonces, es exactamente así –Ebisawa se inclinó con respeto, muy sorprendido.</p><p>- ¿Y dedujiste todo eso de verlo? –Preguntó Kohaku con la boca entreabierta– O mejor dicho, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?</p><p>- Tengo educación musical de mi juventud, y una predilección por los violines, estudié hasta que me dediqué a mi... profesión, aunque seguía tocando para disfrutar y relajarme.</p><p>- ¿Y qué conclusiones sacaste de tu observación, Snyder? –Interrumpió Senku, para volver al tema.</p><p>- Que es un trabajo maravilloso y fino...para ser una falsificación.</p><p>- ¡¿QUÉ?!</p><p>Los que gritaron eso fueron Kohaku y el presidente, mientras que Senku y Xeno alzaron las cejas sorprendidos.</p><p>- Eso es imposible, señor, este instrumento se ha certificado que es auténtico por los mejores profesionales –farfulló Ebisawa.</p><p>- No estoy diciendo que adquirieron una copia, estoy diciendo que los ladrones se llevaron el original, y dejaron aquí éste, como un señuelo para hacer pensar que no habían llegado a cometer el robo, y dejarlos tranquilos.</p><p>- Eso sí que es elegante, hay que reconocerlo. ¿Lo revisaron a fondo el violín después del hecho? –Le preguntó Xeno al presidente, que no se había recuperado de la noticia, y apenas negó con la cabeza, avergonzado– ¿Cuál es tu argumento para afirmar eso, Stan? Por más que tengas un buen ojo, tengo entendido que esos análisis requieren tiempo, y no eres un especialista.</p><p>- En realidad es algo que sí está a la vista, pero sólo si saben la información correcta. Como dijo el señor Ebisawa, este violín data de 1680. Pero la etiqueta en su interior, la original, dice que es del año 1696, conclusión a la que llegaron varios expertos que sí lo analizaron, por las características del instrumento.</p><p>- Por eso quería verlo de cerca, entiendo. Esto es una tragedia...ese violín es demasiado valioso, es una pieza histórica –El presidente se tuvo que sentar, estaba terriblemente angustiado.</p><p>- No se preocupe, nuestro trabajo era encontrarlos y detenerlos, y con eso les devolveremos el violín –Senku volvió a hablar, y lo dijo con tanta seguridad que pareció transmitir un poco de tranquilidad al hombre– Pero esto se ha complicado un poco más, así que tenemos que volver a la oficina y elaborar un plan de acción. ¿Vamos? No hay tiempo que perder.</p><p>El equipo se despidió del presidente y volvieron a subirse al coche que los había traído. Senku llamó por teléfono a su padre, y le informó las novedades, pidiéndole que se adelante la reunión de la tarde, a lo cual accedió. Cuando llegaron, Byakuya ya los estaba esperando en la sala anterior, con una expresión sombría. Los cuatro le repitieron la información que recopilaron, en detalle.</p><p>- Te felicito, Stanley, excelente observación –lo elogió el jefe– Ya estás demostrando que fue un acierto arriesgarnos a contar con tu "experiencia".</p><p>- Lo que no termino de entender, es cómo sabías toda esa información tan precisa –Kohaku lo miró cruzando los brazos, recelosa.</p><p>- Ya te dije anteriormente que los violines eran una de mis pasiones. Y si con algo conté de mis mejores años de actividad, fue una interesante red de información.</p><p>- Con lo cual, leona, si lees entre líneas, es diez billones por ciento seguro que consideró apreciar alguna vez uno de esos violines de una forma más cercana y personal –Senku acotó con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>- Sus palabras, no las mías. No me haré cargo de tal declaración –le contestó Stanley, sonriendo con picardía.</p><p>- Concentrémonos, por favor –Byakuya alzó las manos para captar la atención de todos– Ya tenemos toda la información, ahora tenemos que pensar un plan para dar con ellos. ¿Xeno? Te veo pensativo.</p><p>- Sabemos que no es el primer robo que hicieron, y no se molestan en disimular que tampoco este fue el último. Así que pienso que tendríamos que atraerlos a cometer otro delito...sólo que esta vez nosotros armaremos el escenario, y ellos morderán el anzuelo.</p><p>- Es una buena idea, sí. Pero no sé cuántos museos o fundaciones se arriesgarían a la posibilidad de otro asalto.</p><p>- Podemos negociar –Intercedió Senku, pensativo– Tampoco les conviene que esos tipos anden sueltos, esa es nuestra carta ganadora. El presidente Ebisawa dijo que suelen ofrecer conciertos para que se escuchen esos valiosos instrumentos. No hay tiempo de organizar uno grande, pero podríamos ofrecer uno pequeño y exclusivo, y si nos infiltramos entre el público, la posibilidad de reconocer las caras sospechosas es una buena apuesta.</p><p>- Pero acaba de ser víctima de un robo, no le veo el sentido a que quiera arriesgarse otra vez, y no creo que los delincuentes vuelvan al mismo lugar –Kohaku le refutó.</p><p>- Justamente es lo contrario. Ellos piensan que no se dieron cuenta, no saben que nosotros tenemos esa información. Y podrían pensar que ese concierto se organiza para acallar rumores de que fueron víctimas de un intento de robo, exponiéndose más.</p><p>- Me gusta como piensas, chico –dijo Xeno con una sonrisa– Es osado, pero por eso mismo nunca lo verán venir. Apoyo su idea.</p><p>- Y ahora el problema sería buscar a un valiente violinista que se anime a hacer de cebo. No podemos ocultar esta información –Byakuya suspiró.</p><p>- ¿No es obvio, viejo? Tenemos ya a nuestro músico.</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres, Senku? –Kohaku preguntó sorprendida.</p><p>- Tenemos a un violinista detallista, con gusto por hacer entradas dramáticas.</p><p>Todos los ojos se dirigieron automáticamente al hombre de extrema belleza, que sonreía desde que intuyó a dónde iba el peliverde con su comentario. Xeno rió sonoramente, y se reclinó en la silla, entretenido con la propuesta.</p><p>- Estoy un poco oxidado, pero si me dan dos días y el honor de tocar uno de esos históricos violines, puedo hacerlo.</p><p>- Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Tan bueno eres para convencerlos? –Kohaku expresó su duda abiertamente, una que rondaba no solamente en su cabeza.</p><p>- He dicho que yo puedo.</p><p>Un potente silencio se oyó tras esas sonoras y breves palabras, silencio que por algún motivo nadie se animó a interrumpir por varios segundos. Por supuesto que todos pensaron en las reconocidas habilidades de Stanley, y la determinación con que lo dijo, y no se atrevieron a volver a ponerlo en duda.</p><p>- Bueno, entonces me comunicaré con el presidente Ebisawa para anunciar el plan. Me dijeron que tenían otros dos violines, puedo pedirle el que tenga más valor. Me encargaré de organizar con la fundación el concierto. Stanley, Ryusui dijo que tiene un departamento donde puedes quedarte, eres el único que no tiene un domicilio ahora que eres "libre" ... sólo espero que sea insonorizado también. Estamos en contacto, volveremos a encontrarnos en unos días, pueden retirarse.</p><p>Tres días después, por la tarde noche, ya estaba preparado todo el escenario que habían armado, y el equipo completo se encontraban en una pequeña sala de conciertos, anexo de la fundación musical. Todos estaban vestidos de etiqueta, aunque como solían vestir elegantemente, Xeno y Senku no estaban muy distintos. Kohaku, por otro lado, tenía un vestido largo azul oscuro con elegantes encajes, estaba preciosa junto con un maquillaje sutil que resaltaba sus rasgos, y se sentía muy incómoda luciendo así, prefería la ropa de trabajo, y nada de maquillaje. Stan, por otro lado, estaba tremendamente atractivo a la vez que sencillo, vestido con una finísima camisa negra, y pantalón a juego. Mientras el "violinista" tocara, Senku y Xeno iban a apostarse en los lados opuestos de la sala, mientras que Kohaku se ubicaría en un entrepiso superior, ya que ella tenía una excelente vista y podía usarla desde arriba. Los cuatro estaban comunicados por un pequeño micrófono y auricular, cortesía de Chrome.</p><p>Stan fue a prepararse, y los demás tomaron sus posiciones. Las luces bajarían su intensidad cuando comenzara el concierto, así que tendrían que hacer lo posible por observar bien antes, aunque los buenos ojos de Kohaku iban a seguir vigilando a pesar de la oscuridad.</p><p>- Damas y caballeros –anunció por un altavoz la elegante voz de una mujer– en unos minutos comenzaremos. Les presentamos al violinista "Jason Bellemore", quien fue ganador del último concurso de la fundación para ser el próximo destinatario del violín "Ysaÿe", un Guarneri del Gesù del año 1740, el cual esta noche escucharán. El repertorio de esta noche consistirá de obras para violín solo, para que puedan apreciar la magnificencia de este instrumento. Comenzaremos con la "Partita No.2 en Re menor", BWV 1004, del compositor Johann Sebastian Bach.</p><p>Las luces comenzaron a titilar, y luego bajaron, quedando solamente iluminado el escenario, donde apareció Stan. Lucía tan tranquilo y confiado que parecía que realmente era un músico profesional, y se pudo escuchar un suspiro que recorrió la sala, particularmente de las mujeres presentes. El hombre de pelo platinado se acomodó el instrumento, comprobó la afinación, y haciendo un movimiento enérgico y circular con su brazo, comenzó a tocar la Allemande. Instantáneamente el ambiente se llenó de ricos sonidos, con una sonoridad profunda y evocadora, casi melancólica, con ese aire devoto tan característico de la pieza y del compositor. Por un momento, Xeno, Senku y Kohaku no pudieron evitar dirigir su atención a Stan, era sencillamente abrumador, y nadie se esperaba que tocara realmente tan bien. Pero mientras se permitían oír la magnífica interpretación de su colega, sus ojos seguían recorriendo la sala.</p><p>Para cuando comenzó el tercer movimiento de la obra, Kohaku detectó que un par de hombres estaban murmurando, aunque tapándose la boca con la mano, y lo curioso era que no parecían estar particularmente inmersos en la interpretación, tenían una mirada demasiado afilada para eso.</p><p>- A las siete horas, con respecto al escenario, miren a esos dos que se cubren la boca disimuladamente.</p><p>Xeno estaba más cerca de ellos, y comprobó también que había algo que no cerraba en ellos. Cuando la obra terminó, y las luces volvieron a encenderse, estalló el aplauso ensordecedor del público, y Kohaku aprovechó para sacar unas fotos a los sospechosos. Pero lo que terminó de confirmar las sospechas del equipo, fue que en el breve descanso de diez minutos que se dio en el medio del concierto, los dos hombres se levantaron y se fueron, para no volver. Como no dieron señales de volver más tarde tampoco, los colegas del músico se sentaron a esperar que terminara el concierto. Habían acordado que se encontrarían en el camerino, para no conversar en el medio y no levantar sospechas.</p><p>- Diez billones de puntos para ti, "Jason Bellemore", no esperaba eso –Felicitó a su modo Senku, con su típica fina sonrisa lateral.</p><p>- ¡Ja! La verdad...me dejaste sin palabras, Snyder, lo admitiré –Kohaku se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrió– No suelo escuchar ese tipo de música, pero puedo decir que tienes un nivel alto. Una lástima, si no te hubieras pasado al lado oscuro, podrías haber tenido un futuro como concertista.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no tener un poco de los mejores mundos? –Stan le guiñó un ojo, siempre jugando con fuego, pero esa vez la rubia se lo dejó pasar.</p><p>- Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros sospechosos –Xeno, siempre profesional, volvió al tema– Ahora tenemos que pasar esa información a la agencia para que puedan hacer el reconocimiento facial y ver a quiénes nos enfrentamos. Me llevaré luego una copia de las fotos para cotejar con mis recursos de Interpol, veremos si ese dúo hizo lo suyo en otros países también.</p><p>Se prepararon para salir juntos de ahí, pero Kohaku se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención, y señaló de forma muy obvia el estuche del violín que Stanley cargaba.</p><p>- ¿No te olvidas de devolver algo?</p><p>- Ah, sí, lo siento...qué descuidado, fue automático, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte.</p><p>- Sí, claro. Hazte el vivo, y serán tus sesos los que estarán repartidos en otra parte.</p><p>- ¿Siempre tan mordaz, "leona"? Podría pensar que es personal lo que tienes conmigo.</p><p>- Sí, se llama desconfianza. Deja ese estuche en la mesa, y todo estará bien.</p><p>La mañana siguiente, el equipo se reunió con Byakuya para ver el resultado de los datos. La buena noticia era que los perfiles habían coincidido, y ya podían ponerle nombres a esas caras sospechosas. Se habían hecho copias de la información para cada uno, y ya las estaban ojeando.</p><p>- Excelente trabajo, todos, realmente. Entre nuestra base de datos y la de Interpol, pudimos dar con nuestros sospechosos. Ellos son Andrew Colman y Derek Meyer, de nacionalidad estadounidense y alemana, respectivamente, y parece que tienen un antecedente en el robo de arte. Aunque la información que tenemos es que tienen un pequeño historial en la falsificación de pinturas, pero nunca pudieron encontrar pruebas definitivas para detenerlos. Ya vimos que mordieron el anzuelo y se interesaron por el violín, pero ahora tenemos que hacerlos salir de verdad.</p><p>- ¿Y por qué en vez de hacerlos salir, no vamos nosotros? –Preguntó Xeno, con una mueca desafiante.</p><p>- Ooh, parece que te contagiaste de la actitud osada del "nene de papá", ¿eh? Tú eres más de guardar las distancias, más...elegante, como dices –se burló Stan, palmeando su hombro en broma.</p><p>- Sí, pero si son tan buenos para escabullirse, entonces tenemos que arrinconarlos nosotros.</p><p>- ¿Y qué propones? Algo me dice que mi alias de Jason Bellemore podrá usarse una vez más.</p><p>- Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba. Necesitamos a alguien que les pase la información de que estás dispuesto a hacer negocios con el violín ahora que estará en tus manos. Puedes ponerle un módico precio, un par de millones de dólares, ellos tienen su mercado negro para ganar bastante más. En vez de un intercambio de maletines, lo será entre el estuche con el violín, y el estuche con el dinero, idénticos. Kohaku será la custodia del instrumento, porque se sabe que tienen guardaespaldas cuando circulan por la calle, dado su alto valor...pero que, por una cifra, puede hacer la vista gorda por unos segundos. Ellos se quedan con el violín, tú con el dinero. Y luego, uno de los nuestros "roba" el estuche que llevas en tus manos, para justificar que fuiste una víctima de un robo, ya que se filtró la información de que el violín iba a circular por la calle. Kohaku no los alcanza, el violín desaparece en el mercado negro, tú y ella se reparten el botín. Y ellos lo tienen en su mano...hasta que los detenemos con la prueba en las manos.</p><p>- Digno de ti, Xeno, al final sí que es elegante tu propuesta. Me parece bien, estoy adentro.</p><p>- ¿Cómo sabemos que no van a ver a través de nuestra mentira? No creo que sean tan inocentes –Preguntó Senku, que no estaba del todo convencido– Es demasiado prolijo para ser verdad, podrían sospechar.</p><p>- No lo harán, si viene de una fuente confiable –Le contestó Stan, con una sonrisa críptica– Hay ciertos lugares donde circula la información, la "hermandad" delictiva, llamémosle. Lamentablemente para ellos, no saben que yo estoy filtrando esa información, y si se usan las palabras correctas, no hay forma que desconfíen.</p><p>- Es una excelente idea, coincido. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kohaku?</p><p>- Claro, cuenten conmigo.</p><p>- Nunca se van a arrepentir lo suficiente de subestimar tanto a nadie en la vida. No tienen idea con la leona que se meten –murmuró Senku, con malicia– Bueno, no tengo mucho que investigar esta vez, está todo bastante claro, así que haré de apoyo con Xeno por si las cosas se van de las manos, aunque las armas y la fuerza física no son lo mío.</p><p>- Fuerza física y puntería podría tener cualquiera, hasta tú con un poco de entrenamiento. Pero muy pocos tienen tu inteligencia y tu visión, Senku.</p><p>- Oooh, creo que le encontramos el punto débil a la fuerte leona, ¿eh? Te salió natural ese halago, cuánta confianza hay ahí –Stan dijo con un tono juguetón.</p><p>- Sí, eso es lo que hay cuando la gente es honesta y bienintencionada, conceptos con los cuales quizás no estés muy familiarizado, ya que te dedicaste a hacer lo contrario, a vivir del engaño y la falsedad.</p><p>- ¿Sabes lo que es también la falsedad? –De pronto la expresión de Stan se volvió muy seria, oscura– Mostrar lo que quieren ver, darles exactamente eso, dejarlos satisfechos pensando que todo está bien y es tal como desean. ¿Quieres vivir en tu burbuja de cristal de pureza y justicia? Hazlo, disfrútalo mientras dure. Pero un día te vas a encontrar con un golpe de realidad que va a destruir la fantasía que creaste, y se desmoronará como un castillo de naipes, y con eso tu inocencia.</p><p>- Y de pronto ya no está hablando solamente de delitos... –Senku dijo, mirando un punto fijo en la pared, también él serio ahora.</p><p>Byakuya se tensó al percibir el cambio de aire, esa frase que dijo Stan fue tan oscura como cierta, y pareció que tocó una fibra sensible en todos. Y lo peor es que tenía razón, a su modo, él lo sabía con todo lo que había vivido. Y estaba seguro que todos en esa sala, si eran tan destacados, era porque tuvieron mucho que atravesar en sus vidas, la madurez y la experiencia no venían solas. "Tal vez eso los una de a poco", pensó. Después de un profundo suspiro, volvió a hablar.</p><p>- Kohaku, te encargamos eso, entonces. Avísanos apenas tengas palabras de ellos, y avanzaremos con la segunda parte del plan, y esperemos que sea la última.</p><p>- Entendido.</p><p>Por la noche, Kohaku se dirigió con el estuche vacío del violín en la mano, al antro donde se hacían ciertos negocios oscuros y circulaba la información "jugosa", cortesía de Stan. Si bien había delincuentes independientes, también existía una cierta organización criminal, y no había muchos que en ese momento se encontraran en la ciudad con el objetivo de hacerse con esos instrumentos musicales de tanto valor y bien custodiados. Se acercó a la barra, y pidió un "White Lady", trago que en ese lugar era el código para sugerir que tenía la propuesta delictiva que la había convocado a ese lugar. El barman se fue a preparar el trago, y la rubia vio cómo pasaba el mensaje al hombre que atendía la caja. Hombre que al instante hizo un breve llamado, y anotó algo en una servilleta. El barman se acercó nuevamente a Kohaku para darle su bebida, y le puso la servilleta boca abajo con total naturalidad. Ella bebió el trago lo más rápido que pudo, que por suerte estaba bueno, y se fue con el mensaje en su bolsillo, "olvidándose" el estuche. Lo único que tenía escrito eran las iniciales A.C., y un número de teléfono. Marcó el número en su celular, y esperó a que atiendan.</p><p>- ¿Sí?</p><p>- Ysaÿe está disponible para un cambio de mano con su gemelo– No se oyó nada del otro lado de la línea, y Kohaku se preocupó por un momento.</p><p>- ¿Cuánto?</p><p>- Dos. El gemelo lo cuidará nuestro amigo.</p><p>- Nos contactaremos.</p><p>Una hora después, recibió una llamada con una dirección y la hora de encuentro, pactada a las 16hs del día siguiente, en un sitio en construcción al sur del parque Ueno. Kohaku llamó a Byakuya y le contó que concretó la "cita", y el jefe le dijo que iba a hablar con Stan y con el presidente de la fundación para pedirles nuevamente el instrumento.</p><p>El equipo se reunió unas horas antes en la agencia, para planear el procedimiento. Xeno y Senku iban a estar en una camioneta junto con Ukyo, que monitorizaría las comunicaciones, a una distancia de doscientos metros. Kohaku y Stan serían los que se cruzarían silenciosamente con los delincuentes, en el lugar indicado. Las calles que rodeaban el punto de encuentro tenían el soporte de unos oficiales vestidos de civil, por si algo fallaba y los delincuentes se daban a la fuga. A la hora señalada, Kohaku caminaba junto a Stan, que llevaba en su mano derecha. Ella estaba vestida con traje y camisa, con toda la apariencia seria e intimidante de un guardaespaldas. Cuando estaban a unos metros de llegar, vieron que un hombre apareció justo al dar la vuelta a la esquina, y caminó hacia ellos, cargando también un estuche en la mano.</p><p>- Snyder...</p><p>- Lo sé, no está solo, su colega debe estar cerca.</p><p>- Algo me huele mal.</p><p>- Puede que sean avariciosos, y quieran quedarse con todo. De una forma u otra los detendremos, así que no te preocupes. No delates tu preocupación, actúa normal.</p><p>Al pasar casi por su lado, Stan le hizo un breve asentimiento al delincuente, y "accidentalmente" le chocó el hombro con su brazo libre, haciéndole caer el estuche. Pidiéndole disculpas, apoyó su propio estuche en el piso, y cuando comprobó que no lo había lastimado, tomó el otro estuche con total naturalidad, y siguió su camino, así como hizo el hombre. Pero la corazonada de los dos había sido acertada, y cuando estaban por rodear la esquina, donde su propio agente los esperaba para "robarles" el estuche y continuar la actuación, se encontraron con que el colega del delincuente, con unos anteojos oscuros que impedía ver esa parte de su rostro, tenía a punta de cuchillo a su compañero. Kohaku acercó la mano a su pistola, pero el hombre fue más rápido e inesperadamente empujó al agente contra ella, y en un instante, sacó un arma y le apuntó al pecho de la rubia. El tiempo se detuvo para Kohaku, que con el choque perdió el equilibrio, y no tenía forma de evitar el disparo que segundos después resonó en el aire. Cayó al suelo, habiendo cerrado los ojos involuntariamente por el estruendo del disparo, y sintió un intenso calor que la rodeaba. Escuchó cómo el atacante salía corriendo, seguramente con el estuche en mano, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se miró el pecho y vio que estaba manchado de sangre...aunque extrañamente no le dolía, quizás era la adrenalina. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no era SU sangre, y el calor era del cuerpo de otra persona que la había cubierto con el suyo.</p><p>- ¡Snyder!</p><p>Stanley estaba en el piso, apretándose el brazo con una mueca de dolor, y podía verse un agujero en su traje, un agujero que se humedecía y le manchaba la mano de sangre.</p><p>- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué...?</p><p>- ¡VE! No dejes que se escape. Cázalo, "leona".</p><p>Aunque por un segundo dudó qué hacer, la ira se apoderó de Kohaku, y logró ver con sus ojos cómo huía el maldito ya a una manzana de distancia Sí, sería una leona esta vez, y una muy ágil, no por nada era la más rápida y fuerte de todo el cuerpo de policías. Con toda la fuerza y velocidad que pudo, corrió como nunca en su vida, y persiguió al delincuente, hasta que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sacar el arma, y le disparó a la espalda. El hombre cayó al piso, e intentó levantarse, pero ella le saltó encima y le sostuvo las manos detrás de la espalda, donde rápidamente le puso las esposas que tenía ya había preparado mientras corría.</p><p>Respirando pesadamente, se dio vuelta, y vio como uno de los oficiales encubiertos se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Dejándole a su cargo al delincuente y el estuche con el dinero a su colega, se levantó y corrió de vuelta, para ver qué había pasado con Stanley. Lo encontró sentado contra la pared, mientras el agente lo ayudaba a vendar la herida. El alma le volvió al cuerpo, al ver que no había resultado gravemente herido.</p><p>- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan descuidado? –Le gritó, nerviosa– ¡Tengo un maldito chaleco antibalas debajo, soy policía!</p><p>- No lo pensé, realmente</p><p>- Estabas desarmado, y sin protección. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me protegiste? –Le hizo un gesto a su compañero para que se corra, y ella se arrodilló a su lado. Estaba tan enojada como preocupada, pero ahora que veía que estaba bien, le estaba ganando el enojo.</p><p>- Porque somos un equipo, ¿o no?</p><p>Ella abrió mucho los ojos ante esa frase, y no supo qué decir. No, no lo veía así. Apenas aceptaba a regañadientes trabajar con él, y sus principios eran diametralmente opuestos. Lo peor es que por un instante, se preguntó si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por él, pero no pudo afirmar con tanta seguridad que se hubiera puesto en peligro para salvarlo. No...de hecho, si era sincera, pensaba que no lo haría. Quizás por Senku sí, era un compañero que conocía, apreciaba, y en el que confiaba, pero jugarse la vida por alguien como Stanley...se sintió horrible de reconocerlo, pero no. Podía ser egoísta, pero ella tenía otra persona a la que había jurado proteger, por la que se había vuelto policía....ella...</p><p>- ¡Kohaku! ¡Stanley! –Una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.</p><p>- ¡Senku!...Oh...El violín, el delincuente. ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>- No te preocupes, lo detuvimos. Bueno, Xeno lo hizo, junto a los otros oficiales encubiertos.. Escuchamos que algo no andaba bien cuando hablabas con Stanley, tenían los micrófonos encendidos. Y cuando escuchamos el disparo...mierda, nos asustaron. Pero es un alivio, parece que están bien.</p><p>- Sí, yo lo estoy. Snyder...recibió un tiro al intentar protegerme, parece que se olvidó que yo estaba más protegida que él. Pero no es grave, sobrevivirá.</p><p>- Parece que se llevó toda la acción esta vez, podría pensar que realmente quería ganarse nuestra confianza. La próxima vez tendremos que compensar.</p><p>- ¿La próxima vez? –Le preguntó, confundida.</p><p>- Sí, leona. Este equipo será emocionante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Señores, tenemos un nuevo caso.</p><p>Byakuya anunciaba los trabajos con un entusiasmo como si estuviesen hablando de algo mucho más agradable e inocente que algún robo multimillonario o una estafa de alto calibre. Pero a la vez eso les daba cierta tranquilidad de que no era un caso trágico o que pusiera en peligro la vida de otra persona. Stanley ya se había recuperado del disparo en su brazo, aunque todavía le habían pedido que no haga grandes esfuerzos de ese lado de su cuerpo, hasta que cicatrice un poco más el agujero que le había hecho la bala. Por lo tanto, esta vez sus compañeros serían los encargados de confrontarse con sus dotes actorales, si el caso lo requiriera.</p><p>- ¿Qué es esta vez? –Senku preguntó– ¿Otro robo artístico? ¿Estafa financiera?</p><p>- Ninguno de los dos, aunque está más cerca del primero. Robo de una costosa joya rara, una bixbita.</p><p>- ¿Bixbita? –La cara de Kohaku reflejaba que nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes.</p><p>- Es un mineral ultra raro, también se lo llama “berilo rojo” o “esmeralda roja” –Explicó Stanley– Hasta ahora sólo se ha encontrado en Estados Unidos, en ciudades como Utah o Nuevo México. Es una variedad del berilo, de la familia de la aguamarina y las esmeraldas, pero es extremadamente rara por su color. Y hasta donde sé, la última cotización por quilate de ese mineral fue de unos diez mil dólares.</p><p>- La característica química de las joyas rojas es que contienen iones de manganeso, algo que no suele ser usual en esa familia de minerales, ¿cierto? –Senku afirmó mirando a Stanley.</p><p>- Exacto. Qué curioso, eres el primer investigar que conozco que se conoce esos detalles.</p><p>- Te sorprenderías todo lo que sabe Senku, no por nada es uno de los mejores detectives del mundo a pesar de lo joven que es –Dijo orgulloso Byakuya.</p><p>- Qué tierno, cómo es reconocido el nene de papá –murmuró Xeno de forma que sólo Senku a su lado pudo oírlo. Aunque el joven se sintió picado por el comentario, no se dejó llevar por la provocación.</p><p>- Entonces, el robo se produjo hace tres días, de la caja de seguridad de un matrimonio muy rico, pero como los investigadores de la policía no lograron obtener ninguna pista del o de los delincuentes, nos pasaron el caso a nosotros. Además de que el valor de la piedra es increíblemente alto, claro. Pero lo que lo hace especial, además de ser escaso, es que esta pieza en particular era la más grande jamás encontrada. Ciento veintiocho quilates, lo que sería equivalente a unos veinticinco gramos –se escuchó un sonoro silbido de admiración de parte de Stanley– Sí, y suponemos que ese es el motivo por el cual fue el objetivo del robo.</p><p>- O sea que según el valor que dijo antes Stan –Xeno acotó– estamos hablando de una joya que tiene el precio de alrededor de U$$1.280.000 oficialmente, ni que hablar que su cotización en el mercado negro se disparará.</p><p>- Así es. Por lo cual nuestra atención se verá enfocada en esos canales de venta durante los próximos días. Confío en que nuestro especialista en fuentes de mercado negro podrá ilustrarnos un poco al respecto, para reducir el campo de búsqueda –Dijo Byakuya mirando a Stanley.</p><p>- Gracias por la confianza –el susodicho sonrió– Tengo un par de ideas, ya que podría asumir que el que sea que lo haya robado querrá venderlo en un mercado que se especialice en ese tipo de joyas exclusivas. Si dices que es una joya, y no simplemente una piedra en bruto, hay chances de que intenten venderla como parte de una pieza de joyería. Pero necesitaría un poco de tiempo para comunicarme con unos…contactos.</p><p>- Y este es el momento en que ignoramos que nuestro compañero sigue hablando con otros delincuentes –Kohaku entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo acusadoramente.</p><p>- Estamos usando la información a nuestro favor, leona –Le dijo Senku– Si vas a poner las manos en el fuego, no puedes evitar quemarte un poco. Considéralo el mal menor, si eso calma tu consciencia.</p><p>- No, no lo hace. Es contradictorio que viva para encerrar delincuentes, y que tenga que trabajar con algunos de ellos. Pero ya llegará el día en que meta a cada uno de ellos detrás de las rejas, ese es mi consuelo.</p><p>- Bueno, volviendo –Byakuya llamó la atención de todos– Stan, tienes hasta las seis de la tarde para hablar con tus contactos, y todos nos volveremos a reunir aquí a esa hora. Mientras tanto pueden pensar en estrategias para llevar a cabo el plan de recuperar la joya robada. Senku, Xeno, les encargo eso, son nuestras mentes más brillantes para esa tarea, cuento con que trabajen juntos. Hasta luego, entonces, estamos en contacto.</p><p>Los dos aludidos se quedaron en la oficina, comenzando a plantear hipótesis y posibilidades, cotejando con otros casos anteriormente resueltos, mientras que Stanley fue a hacer sus llamadas, y Kohaku se dirigió a la central policial en la que trabajaba, no iban a necesitar sus servicios ni su experiencia práctica todavía. Horas después, a la hora pactada, el equipo volvió a encontrarse.</p><p>- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades tenemos? –Preguntó Byakuya, sentándose en la silla en la cabecera del escritorio– Comencemos por la información que nos trae Stanley, así pueden ir descartando de las estrategias que pensaron.</p><p>- Al parecer nuestro ladrón quiere sacarse de encima su preciosa joya con rapidez, o está falto de dinero, porque parece que se contactó ya para dejar entrever que tenía algo muy valioso e interesante para poner a la venta.</p><p>- ¿Tenemos alguna descripción de la apariencia del sujeto?</p><p>- Me costó unos cuántos dólares, que pondré a cuenta de la agencia, por supuesto, pero mejor aún, tenemos un nombre.</p><p>- Sí que tiene la lengua floja tu contacto, o también estaba corto de dinero –Dijo Xeno, con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>- Llámalo una devolución de favores, pero no entraremos en detalles –Le guiñó un ojo a su ex-colega– Masato Sasaki, al parecer es conocido en el bajo mundo por tener una excelente habilidad de abrir cajas fuertes y bóvedas, pero lamentablemente es malo para los negocios. O, mejor dicho, es malo para él, pero bueno para nosotros. Aunque una sola vez fue atrapado, y el muy escurridizo logró una mínima sentencia de seis meses porque no había suficientes pruebas para encerrarlo más tiempo.</p><p>- O sea que también tenemos una cara, ya que está en las bases de datos policiales y de la agencia –Senku miró primero a Kohaku, y luego a su padre, quienes asintieron– Eso facilita mucho las cosas, y reduce absurdamente la búsqueda.</p><p>- Y hay más. Parece que pronto va a haber una subasta en forma de exhibición, con personas que modelen las joyas, y nuestro estimado Mr. Sasaki pretende participar, aunque no con la que robó, aunque sí la va a llevar consigo, según me dijo mi contacto.</p><p>- No sé si es atrevido o estúpido –Soltó Xeno– Pero ya aprenderá la lección. Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ser parte de esa subasta, y buscar la forma de hacerlo exponerse para incriminarlo.</p><p>- ¿Tienen alguna idea con esta nueva información? –Preguntó Byakuya.</p><p>- Sí, fue una de las hipótesis que manejamos, aunque esto de usar modelos vivos será diez billones por ciento más interesante para nosotros, ya que tenemos la excusa para poner de encubierto a Kohaku.</p><p>- ¿Eh? ¡¿Yo?! Pero no soy modelo, ni sé caminar en tacones tampoco –la rubia exclamó horrorizada.</p><p>- Sólo será por unos minutos, puedes practicar estos días, no creo que sea tan difícil. Lo que tenemos que hacer entonces es presentar nuestras propias joyas…pero tenemos que ofrecer algo suficientemente competitivo como para que él caiga en la trampa y se exponga, desesperado por vender la suya.</p><p>- Pero el problema es que todavía no tenemos una joya tan costosa ni llamativa, y estoy seguro que esta agencia no puede costearla –agregó Xeno, haciendo una mueca– Bueno, ninguno de nosotros puede, estamos hablando de que tiene que superar el valor de poco más de un millón de dólares.</p><p>- Si no lo tenemos, entonces tendremos que hacerlo. Para hacer gemas sintéticas de estas características se puede utilizar el método de síntesis hidrotermal, ¿cierto? –Stan asintió, tan sorprendido como divertido.</p><p>- Sí, así es. No imaginaba que lo supieras.</p><p>- ¿Método de qué? –Preguntó Kohaku, totalmente perdida.</p><p>- Tiene varias etapas, pero es un procedimiento en el cual se hornea a alta temperatura y una absurda presión una mezcla de óxido de silicio, semillas o cristales de berilos en este caso, una solución acuosa, y una mezcla de óxido de aluminio y óxido de berilio, además de aportar los iones de manganeso. Creo que eso es todo.</p><p>- ¿Eso es todo? No llegué a entender ni una parte de “todo eso”–La rubia estaba más perdida que antes con todo el palabrerío científico.</p><p>- Sí, así es. Te felicito, podríamos haber hecho un gran equipo si hubiéramos estado del mismo lado antes...tendré que conformarme con éste –sonrió de forma maliciosa, la cual Senku le devolvió, aceptando el cumplido– Pero necesitaremos personal especializado, y equipamiento a la altura.</p><p>- ¿Qué se necesita? –Preguntó Byakuya, alzando las cejas curioso.</p><p>- Un crisol de platino, un horno que alcance una temperatura de mil trescientos grados centígrados con mil quinientos bares de presión, un soplete de oxihidrógeno, un químico que pueda proporcionarnos los insumos, y al mejor artesano que podamos contratar.</p><p>- De acuerdo –el jefe se reclinó en la silla de a poco, absorbiendo lentamente toda la compleja información, y luego hizo unas anotaciones en un cuaderno– Haré lo posible por conseguir todo para mañana.</p><p>- Esperen un poco…¿Se dan cuenta que una subasta que maneje esa cantidad exorbitante de dinero va a tener todo tipo de expertos tasadores? No pasará la prueba de detección.</p><p>- Tasadora. Es una mujer, y la conozco bien –Stan le guiñó un ojo– Y es por eso que vamos a pasar nuestra joya de la suerte junto con otras verdaderas. Todo se reducirá a ganar tiempo mientras creamos una distracción, para pasar la falsa sin que lo noten.</p><p>- Fantástico. Eso sí que es elegante –Xeno sonrió, complacido con el plan.</p><p>- ¿Y con respecto a las otras joyas? ¿De dónde podemos sacarlas? Estamos hablando de mucho, mucho dinero, que ninguno de nosotros puede acceder…– Los ojos aguamarina de la policía captaron como los tres hombres sonreían al mismo tiempo– Ah, claro. Otro de los contactos ilegales de Snyder, no podía ser de otra forma.</p><p>- ¿Ves? Ya lo vas captando. Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona.</p><p>- No necesariamente ilegales, Kohaku –Byakuya trató de apaciguar el aura malhumorada de la rubia– Que él tenga buenos contactos no significa que sean todos deshonestos, y te lo digo desde mi experiencia de campo. A muchos joyeros no les gusta la competencia de la mercadería robada, y estarían más que predispuestos de darnos una mano para “limpiar” la oferta. Entonces… yo me encargaré de contactar a los profesionales para hacer la falsificación, y Stanley irá con Xeno a conseguir las joyas auténticas. Pero para llevar adelante esto, necesitaremos que ponga la cara alguien a quien no reconozcan en la subasta, y…</p><p>- Yo lo haré –Dijo Senku con confianza– Es una estrategia directa y sincera, es ideal para mí. Iré con Kohaku, que será nuestra infiltrada, modelo y agente, y Xeno hará de soporte. Por razones obvias, Stanley esta vez quedará afuera, pero nos apoyará desde las sombras.</p><p>- De acuerdo, gracias Senku. Entonces nos vemos mañana a primera hora, con todo listo para seguir con la estrategia. Pueden retirarse, hasta mañana.</p><p>El equipo se levantó, y se despidió. Todas las caras mostraban entusiasmo por los desafíos de la misión, excepto la de Kohaku, que lucía extrañamente triste. No por el papel que le tocaba interpretar, sino porque otro pensamiento le vino a la mente mientras hablaban de esas gemas tan costosas. Aunque no podía evitarlo, le parecía injusto que para algunos fuera tan fácil acceder a esa cantidad de dinero, y otros tuvieran que sacarse la piel trabajando para lograr una mínima parte de todo eso. Ese tema era particularmente sensible para ella, que si bien todavía no se lo había confesado a nadie, el motivo por el cual había decidido trabajar con ese complejo equipo de trabajo en la agencia era para juntar todo el dinero que podía.</p><p>Pero no lo hacía por avaricia o ambición de riqueza o de posesiones materiales, sino que cada yen lo ahorraría para ayudar a la persona que más quería en el mundo: su hermana Ruri. Era un par de años mayor que Kohaku, pero tenía los pulmones muy afectados por una severa neumonía que casi la mató el año anterior. Se había curado de eso, pero lamentablemente sus pulmones habían quedado muy frágiles, y los médicos habían dicho que la única forma de garantizar su vida en caso de otro ataque tan virulento como ese, era con un trasplante pulmonar.</p><p>El problema de eso era el excesivo costo de la operación: Ochenta mil dólares. Era una cifra que los había dejado pasmados a ella y su familia, y prácticamente se habían resignado, incluso Ruri ya había aceptado a medias que podía morir, pero que lo prefería en lugar de endeudar a su familia, que tampoco se caracterizaba por una buena situación económica. Pero Kohaku se negaba a rendirse, y le había prometido a su hermana que haría todo lo posible, que encontraría la forma de juntar la plata y salvarla, y fue entonces cuando Byakuya Ishigami la convocó con la idea de formar ese prestigioso equipo investigador. Se sintió entusiasmada cuando oyó que iba a trabajar con Senku, era un colega que respetaba, y habían trabajado juntos hacía tres años, para dar caza a uno de los más expertos delincuentes vivos: Stanley Snyder, y lo lograron después de mucho tiempo, con una interminable determinación.</p><p>Pero ahí fue cuando Kohaku volvió a escuchar ese nombre, sólo que en boca de Byakuya, y para colmo se enteró que iban a liberarlo condicionalmente y que iba a trabajar junto a ellos. Y el problema con Stanley era que representaba todo aquella que ella odiaba: La falsificación, el dinero fácil, el crimen. Se sabía que él había hecho multimillonarios robos, infringiendo todo tipo de reglas, leyes, y códigos morales, y siempre con esa maldita sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Pero pese a todo lo que lo odiaba, aunque no lo conociera personalmente más que haberlo visto el mismo día que finalmente lograron arrestarlo, si lograba aguantar y tragarse sus resentimientos personales para trabajar con él durante el período de un año, podría ahorrar lo suficiente como para costear la mayor parte del trasplante de Ruri.</p><p>Se volvió a su casa pensando en eso, pero no servía de nada lamentarse por esas cosas, Stanley era un delincuente, o lo había sido al menos, pero Kohaku sabía de personas mucho más poderosas que se escudaban en la honestidad y hasta en el servicio público, y por debajo también acumulaban su millonada de dinero a costa de gente inocente, y nadie los perseguía ni los tenía en una lista de los más buscados. Así que lo único que le quedaba era ser fiel a sus convicciones, y dar la vida honestamente por el bien suyo y de su querida hermana, luego ella pagaría con las consecuencias de sus elecciones.</p><p>Llegó la mañana siguiente en la oficina de investigación criminal, y parecía ya haberse hecho la costumbre en el nuevo equipo la dinámica de que todos estaban esperando en la sala, y en el último minuto aparecía Stan, seguido de Byakuya. Pero ya nadie lo cuestionaba, porque ya habían aprendido que lo que demoraba al hombre de pelo platinado era su vicio fumador. Todos se preguntaban por dentro cómo podía ser una auténtica chimenea, y sin embargo tener una excelente salud y estado físico con una envidiable capacidad pulmonar para correr kilómetros sin cansarse.</p><p>- Buen día, Kohaku –la saludó por último a ella el susodicho– Te vi llegar, pensaba llamarte la atención, pero sí que caminas rápido.</p><p>- Buen día Stanley. Mejor entonces que no lo hiciste.</p><p>- Recibí la indirecta.</p><p>- Era la intención.</p><p>Ignorando la mordacidad de su compañera, Stan alisó su corbata roja que vestía mientras ella lo miraba, y se sentó en la silla opuesta a ella. Apoyó una cajita en la mesada, que Kohaku miró con curiosidad.</p><p>- Son las joyas.</p><p>- ¿Por qué me dijiste antes de que te lo pregunte?</p><p>- Percibí tu curiosidad. No quería dejarte con la intriga.</p><p>- Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato –dijo Senku, con una sonrisa ladeada– Aunque no sé si el dicho vale también para una leona.</p><p>- ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre parece que lo acompañas en las bromas a mi costa?</p><p>- Porque es divertido lo absurdamente fácil que te enojas.</p><p>- Buen día a todos, ¿comenzamos? –Llamando la atención para enfocarse en el tema y evitar que la discusión siga escalando de intensidad, Byakuya los silenció. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía de hacerse respetar, más allá de ser el jefe, incluso con su amabilidad y simpatía– Buenas noticias, ya hice las llamadas correspondientes para conseguir todos los materiales, y también contacté a nuestros especialistas. Los haré pasar –se acercó a la puerta, y le pidió a una secretaria que les avise que podían entrar.</p><p>Un minuto después, tres hombres entraron. El primero era Chrome, el encargado de los materiales y equipamiento. Seguido de él entró un hombre mayor de baja estatura pero muy corpulento, que sólo Senku y Byakuya conocían de antemano, y por último entró un hombre alto y delgado de un curioso pelo bicolor, que también reconocieron: Era Asagiri Gen, el psicólogo.</p><p>- ¿Gen? –Preguntó Senku sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>- Buen día, Senku-chan. Me convocaron a último momento, parece que mi especialidad será de utilidad hoy también.</p><p>- Ah, sobre eso, yo lo invité, Senku –Explicó su padre– En realidad lo hice porque Stanley me comentó de antemano parte del plan, y quise invitar a Gen para que nos ayude, si lo ve necesario. A Chrome ya lo conocen, lo vieron el primer día. Y les presento a nuestro mejor artesano del país, al maestro Kaseki.</p><p>- ¿Y dónde está el químico que también se solicitó? –Preguntó Xeno– Tengo entendido que Chrome se encarga de evidencia, equipamiento y de aportar los materiales, falta otro miembro.</p><p>- Aquí lo tienes –Chrome se señaló con confianza– No creas que soy un simple asistente que administra el equipo solamente. También soy un químico profesional, lo cual es muy útil en esta área. ¿Te piensas que esta agencia no tiene un laboratorio en el cual se analizan las evidencias? Yo soy colaboro en esa área, además de ocuparme de la mía.</p><p>- Ya veo –el agente del Interpol elevó la comisura de sus labios en una fina sonrisa– Bueno, mejor así, que la información pase por menos manos es más seguro y eficiente. Si estamos todos listos, procederé a explicar el plan que ideamos con Senku y Stanley.</p><p>- Adelante –Byakuya le hizo un gesto con la mano, que se leía como “todo tuyo”</p><p>Xeno les explicó el procedimiento en detalle, describiendo los roles que cada uno cumpliría, y los tiempos que tomaría cada cosa, y todos coincidieron en que era un buen plan, sin fallas, salvo por una incertidumbre que todos compartían, y que Kohaku expresó con palabras.</p><p>- Pero hay un gran riesgo, y es que vamos a presentarle las cuatro joyas a la tasadora, pero ¿cómo sabemos que no va a elegir la falsa para autenticar primero? Según nos dijo Stanley, es tan rara y exclusiva que es casi seguro que la curiosidad le ganará y querrá examinar esa. Es lo que yo haría.</p><p>- Yo apareceré a último momento para usar mi confianza que tienen en mí para que la hagan pasar sin revisarla.</p><p>Stan jugueteó con el pañuelo rojo que tenía en el bolsillo del traje, como si no le preocupara en absoluto la pregunta. Luego, abrió la caja que contenía las tres piedras preciosas engarzadas como parte de anillos y dijes, y el equipo miró con admiración la belleza de todas. Pero Stan miró a Kohaku mientras le explicaba:</p><p>- Dime si no son todas bonitas. La esmeralda –indicó con la mano extendida la piedra verdosa– vale unos ciento treinta mil dólares. Aunque debí aclarar que todas van a ser especialmente costosas, no se sorprendan tanto. Luego tenemos el rubí –lo señaló con el dedo pulgar– que asciende a trescientos mil dólares. Y, por último, un diamante rosa de impecable “cut” con el que podríamos comprarnos un lindo departamento, y vale setecientos veintidós mil dólares. Interesante competencia, ¿no?</p><p>- Sí, muy bonito todo. Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a elegir la falsa antes de que aparezcas?</p><p>- Hagamos la prueba. –Se ajustó la corbata roja, asintiendo con una sonrisa confiada– Escoge un diamante</p><p>Kohaku miró las tres preciosas joyas, y luego de pensarlo un poco, eligió el dije del rubí.</p><p>- Ahora voltéalo.</p><p>La rubia frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que Stan le pidió, y abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, cuando vio un diminuto papel pegado en el fondo, que para colmo tenía un pequeñísimo dibujo de una carita guiñando el ojo.</p><p>- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!</p><p>- Gen –Stan llamó al psicólogo, que no podía ocultar su divertida sonrisa– ¿Quieres hacer los honores? El experto mentalista aquí eres tú, me han dicho.</p><p>- Gracias, pero me interesa más comprobar TUS conocimientos de manipulación. Soy todo oídos.</p><p>- De acuerdo. Kohaku, desde el momento en que nos reunimos en esta sala, estuve condicionándote inconscientemente para que lo elijas, es decir, he estado dirigiendo tu mente para que se enfoque en esa piedra en particular, aunque todas fueran muy llamativas y costosas, y más allá de tus gustos personales.</p><p>- Espera… ¿Desde que entré aquí? ¡Si recién ahora abriste la maldita caja!</p><p>- Empecé a sugerirte el rubí, vistiendo una corbata roja. Luego hice gestos sutiles: ajustarme la corbata, alisarla… de forma tal que atraje tu atención hacia el color. También jugueteé con mi pañuelo, también rojo, si recuerdas. En el caso de nuestra misión, si Senku va a ser el que lleve adelante esta parte, tenemos la suerte de que también tenga los ojos de ese color…con lo cual al tocarse cerca del ojo o rascárselo ligeramente ayudará.</p><p>- Hmm, ya veo –Dijo Kohaku, tocándose la barbilla.</p><p>- Voy a explicar lo siguiente como si estuviésemos hablando de lo que pasará con la tasadora, así esto sirve para guiarlo a Senku también. Una vez que haya dejado de mirar el rubí... la guiará hacia la esmeralda. Cuando yo estaba describiendo nuestras joyas, ¿notaste cómo señalé el rubí?</p><p>- Le hiciste un pulgar hacia arriba.</p><p>- Exacto, te estaba indicando que es un objeto bueno, deseable, algo que quieres, por lo que tomará esa. Ahora, hacerla que escoja la tercera joya será lo más difícil. Mientras ella está evaluando la esmeralda, Senku empezará a usar un juego de palabras. Cuando estábamos hablando, te dije muchas palabras que rimaban con rubí. “Te vi”, “recibí” “percibí”, “debí”. Así que, cuando la esté dirigiendo hacia la última joya real, empezará a decir cosas que rimen con rosa. Por ejemplo, sígueme la corriente ahora… Kohaku, ¿qué opinas, preciosa? Cuando cerremos el trato podemos celebrar, te invito a salir una noche...si te portas bien te dejaré tomar alguna cosa especial.</p><p>- Espera... ¿”Alguna cosa”? Suena extraño, casi forzado. ¿Qué cosa me vas a “dejar” tomar?</p><p>Una sonrisa burlona asomó a los labios de todos los hombres presentes, Kohaku había caído inocentemente en la picante broma, pero ninguno acotó nada, sólo intentaron contener sus sonrisas. La rubia frunció el ceño y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a todos, dándose cuenta que había algo que se había perdido, tan en serio que se lo había tomado, pero lo dejó estar, había que enfocarse en el trabajo, si ellos parecían niños inmaduros no era su problema.</p><p>- Perdona, soy extranjero, no sé hablar bien a veces –una pequeña carcajada escapó de Byakuya al oír a Stan, pero carraspeó e intentó poner su mejor cara seria y profesional– Volviendo… Ese será el momento en que yo apareceré, y evitaré que inspeccione la falsificación, y con eso ya estaremos adentro. Senku –miró a su colega– ¿entendiste bien todo lo que tienes que hacer?</p><p>- Diez billones por ciento seguro. Gen –miró al psicólogo– ¿Qué opinas?</p><p>- Que es una suerte que Stanley esté de nuestro lado, y que mi admiración por ti no hizo más que aumentar, ya que lograste atraparlo. Aunque estoy un poco decepcionado, pensé que iba a poder hacer alarde de mis habilidades, pero parece que tienen todo resuelto y no me necesitan…por ahora.</p><p>- Excelente –Byakuya palmeó sus manos– Entonces manos a la obra, ya tenemos todo listo. Ahora hay que hacer la dichosa bixbita, y mañana en la noche será la subasta, así que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Pueden retirarse, Stanley se quedará con Chrome y Kaseki para hacer la joya, y… –miró a su hijo– Senku, supongo que querrás ser parte también del proceso, ¿no?</p><p>- Claro que sí, viejo.</p><p>El equipo se despidió, y los mencionados fueron a un gran depósito de la agencia, donde habían mandado a traer todos los materiales y objetos necesarios. Primero Stan le dio las indicaciones de la compleja fórmula a Chrome, que trataba de ocultar su emoción y la cara de ser un niño con el mejor juguete entre sus manos, sabiendo que el conocimiento que le estaban dando era bastante secreto, pero perfectamente legal, ya que así es como se hacían y vendían las joyas de imitación en todo el mundo. Sólo que las recetas exactas estaban en manos de pocas empresas y personas. Luego pusieron todos los insumos en orden en el crisol de platino, y lo colocaron dentro del horno, el cual prendieron luego.</p><p>- Cuánto más lenta sea la cocción, mayor probabilidad de obtener cristales grandes y de mejor calidad –dijo Senku suspirando, mientras miraba el reloj– Así que tendremos que dejarlo estar por unas horas. Para colmo, el proceso de cristalización que tiene lugar al disminuir la temperatura de la disolución no se puede observar directamente, así que no nos queda otra que esperar a que termine el proceso para ver los resultados.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro que no te equivocaste de profesión? –Le preguntó Stanley, que no dejaba de sorprenderse de los conocimientos científicos de Senku.</p><p>- No creo que una cosa excluya a la otra. Saber cómo funciona todo en el mundo es lo que me interesa, y eso va desde una reacción química a deducir cuál será el próximo movimiento de un delincuente. Pero no me interesa juzgar el bien o el mal, y por eso es que no guardo rencor con nadie, y podemos tener esta charla y trabajar codo a codo ahora.</p><p>- Podrías decirle eso a la chica policía, se puede ver a leguas que se le erizan los pelos como a un gato apenas me ve.</p><p>- Sí, te tiene entre ceja y ceja y no creo que eso cambie, es muy terca. Pero sólo procura no darle motivos para que te odie más, y ya verás que afloja.</p><p>- ¿Estás diciendo que tengo que hacer mérito para ganarme su confianza?</p><p>- Algo así. Convengamos que no eres el modelo de credibilidad y justicia al que ella aspira. Maldición, esto tardará un buen rato. ¿Vamos todos por un café? Me interesa saber más de nuestro artesano estrella, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.</p><p>Los cuatro hombres hicieron tiempo juntos, y unas horas después, cuando la gema sintética se había enfriado lo suficiente para sacarla del crisol, comenzó el arduo trabajo del maestro artesano Kaseki, que con una impresionante habilidad pasó una hora entera recortando y puliendo la piedra según las indicaciones de Stanley, para darle toda la apariencia de una joya auténtica. Chrome y Senku observaban de cerca, fascinados, hasta que finalmente dieron con el proceso terminado. El viejo tomó la pequeña piedra entre sus fuertes manos y la revisó desde todos los ángulos.</p><p>- Oh jo jooo, estoy muy satisfecho con esta creación –dijo Kaseki entusiasmado– Se pueden ver las fracturas de tipo escalonadas y las estrías propias del mineral original, ha sido un excelente trabajo. Gracias por permitirme hacerlo. Ahora sólo falta hacer el trabajo de engarzarlo y ponerlo en una cadena para lo puedan modelar, y listo.</p><p>- ¡Qué malote! –Exclamó Chrome emocionado– De verdad que quedó muy bien, a simple vista nadie podría darse cuenta que es falsa. Voy a avisarle al jefe que está lista, y vuelvo a trabajar. Hasta la próxima, señores, ha sido un placer hacer algo tan diferente con ustedes. Llámenme cuando necesiten fabricar otra locura alquímica.</p><p>El artesano siguió con la tarea de orfebrería, y una vez terminada la joya por completo, Senku la guardó en la cajita que contenía las otras joyas auténticas, y se las llevó con él. Al día siguiente, el equipo completo se volvió a reunir en la oficina, para mostrar los resultados de la joya, y volver a repasar el plan de acción. La parte más difícil sería la de Senku, que lograra exitosamente condicionar a la tasadora para que elija las joyas correctas, lo demás iba a ser mucho más fácil de lograr, era un procedimiento que no solía fallar.</p><p>Pero el problema comenzó cuando Kohaku demostró que seguía picada con el hecho de ser cómplice de un negocio en parte ilegal, al menos en cuanto a que no se cuestionaban las procedencias de las joyas, ni se pedían certificados o pruebas de que eran objetos propios y no robados. Sabía que era la única forma de atrapar al ladrón, y que le gustara o no, esos negocios se hacían igualmente, pero no podía dejarlo pasar sin al menos demostrar su antipatía con el proceso.</p><p>- En mis años como policía, nunca tuve que hacer tantas cosas que rozan lo ilegal como desde que me uní a este equipo.</p><p>- Y ese es exactamente el motivo por el cual la policía nunca pudo resolver ni ponerle un dedo encima a delincuentes de este nivel, y nos pasan el trabajo sucio y difícil a nosotros –Se burló Xeno– Son un conjunto de inútiles.</p><p>- Oye tú, cierra la boca, y no te atrevas a hablar así de nosotros otra vez –le gruñó Kohaku amenazadoramente– Y tú y los de la Interpol se creen la gran cosa, ¿no? No me extraña que escondas una doble moralidad, con razón eres amigo de Snyder.</p><p>- ¿Y ahora qué hice para ganarme gratuitamente tu antipatía? –Le preguntó el aludido, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>- Ser tú –Chasqueó en respuesta– Ya lo hablamos anteriormente, de la diferencia entre la gente honesta y tu forma de vida, no voy a repetirme.</p><p>- Y aun así estás aquí, y aceptaste trabajar conmigo y con Xeno, ¿o no? –Stan se estaba comenzando a irritar con la actitud de la policía– Pero claro, eres rápida para juzgar a los demás.</p><p>- Que coopere con ustedes no significa que comparta sus métodos. Tengo mis motivos para estar aquí, y haría lo que fuera para lograr mi objetivo, aunque tenga que lidiar con mi consciencia diariamente de una forma que nunca pensé que tendría que hacerlo.</p><p>- Ah, con que “harías lo que fuera”. Eso me suena a una frase trillada de una chica inocente.</p><p>- Basta ya con la discusión, ustedes dos –Byakuya intentó interceder, resignado. Pero su autoridad parecía no ser suficiente, y los ánimos se estaban caldeando.</p><p>- ¿Y tú qué sabes? –Kohaku levantó el tono, enojada– No sabes nada de mi vida, y crees que lo digo sólo por decir. Tengo mis motivos, tengo a alguien por la cual estoy haciendo esto pese a lo difícil que se me pueda hacer. No, lo digo muy en serio, haría lo que fuera. Te dije que si hacías una pisada en falso te mataría, y lo sostengo.</p><p>- ¿Es así? –Murmuró Stanley, afilando los ojos, desafiante.</p><p>Compartieron una mirada muy tensa los dos, ojos aguamarina contra ojos grises, mirada que se vio interrumpida cuando el hombre se fijó de reojo en Xeno. Un segundo después, antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Stanley hizo un rápido movimiento y le sacó el arma del cinturón al peliblanco, y la apuntó a la cabeza de Kohaku, cuyos reflejos apenas alcanzaron para sacar su propia arma y también apuntarle a él. La respiración de todos los demás se cortó por un momento, ante la tensa situación, y lo peor es que no había nadie más con un arma en esa habitación como para detenerlos bajo amenaza.</p><p>- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –Le gritó, nerviosa, pero mantenía su pulso lo más firme que podía.</p><p>- Aquí me tienes, todo tuyo. Acabo de dar un paso en falso, te estoy amenazando de muerte –Bajó el tono de voz, aunque sonaba aún más amenazante así– Mátame, cumple tu palabra.</p><p>- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Estás loco?</p><p>- No, lo digo en serio. Dijiste que harías lo que fuera, y que me matarías si te daba motivos suficientes. Hazlo, si vas en serio. Dispara.</p><p>- No… ¿Acaso estás dispuesto a tirar tu vida así de fácil por probar tu punto? ¡Estás totalmente loco!</p><p>- Estoy probando mi punto. Si arriesgo mi vida o no, es mi problema. Te lo pondré fácil, entonces. Si no me disparas en menos de cinco segundos, entonces yo te mataré a ti. No me importa si voy a la cárcel, o si me matan. ¿Vas a dispararme? ¿O no?</p><p>La mano de Kohaku tembló ligeramente, en los ojos de Stanley no veía mentira, ni que fuera un farol. Sus ojos grises parecían emanar hielo de lo frío que se veían. Apuntó al pecho de él, pero comenzó a respirar con agitación, no entendía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, ni por qué tenía que terminar así.</p><p>- 3…2…</p><p>- Eres un maldito… ¡Tengo motivos para vivir, no como tú!</p><p>- ¡APRETA EL MALDITO GATILLO ENTONCES! –Le gritó Stan, apoyando su mano sobre el cañón de la pistola, y apretando la punta contra su pecho, mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma, mostrando que iba en serio– 1…</p><p>Y entonces sonó el estruendo de un disparo, adentro de esa sala. Pero el tiro terminó impactando en la pared, detrás de Kohaku, a quien inmediatamente le flaquearon las rodillas y cayó al piso. Un profundo silencio se apoderó de la sala, todos demasiado impactados como para reaccionar por varios segundos. Pero antes de que alguien pensara en detener a Stanley, este le volvió a poner el seguro al arma, y se la colocó en las manos a su dueño. En ese momento entraron dos guardias a la sala, pero Byakuya los detuvo levantando la mano, y en silencio haciéndoles un gesto para que se fueran, que la situación estaba controlada. Luego se acercó a Kohaku, y mirándola desde arriba le dijo en un tono bajo y sereno:</p><p>- Si no estás dispuesta a cumplir tu palabra, entonces no digas que lo harías TODO por alguien, no tienes idea de lo que significa esa frase, tal como pensé. A pesar de todo el rollo de ser policía, y de portar un arma y saber usarla, nunca has quitado una vida, ¿no? –Soltó una breve risa, pero una que sonó extrañamente triste– No, no lo has hecho. Y te acabo de demostrar que estuviste a punto de perder tu “valiosa vida”, y quizás la de esa persona por la que estás haciendo todo esto, según dices, todo porque ni siquiera tú misma crees que cruzarías esa línea sin retorno que implica tener la sangre de otras personas en tus manos. No te voy a juzgar, creo que hasta me pareciste valiente, pese a que creas lo contrario, porque te mantuviste fiel a tus principios, aún a riesgo de morir –se arrodilló junto a ella, y le dio una especie de abrazo, que la hizo estremecerse notoriamente, y le susurró al oído, para que nadie más los oyera– Todavía no es tarde para ti, y créeme que no lo vale. Sigue como eres, de seguro encontrarás la forma de lograr tu objetivo, sin arrepentimientos.</p><p>Stanley se acercó a Xeno, con las manos extendidas como para que le pongan las esposas.</p><p>- Mierda, Stan… ¿por qué hiciste eso? Serás imbécil… –Buscó a Byakuya con la mirada, esperando su aprobación para detener a su colega. Pero el jefe luego de cruzar la mirada con él, dirigió su atención a la policía.</p><p>- Kohaku… Es tu decisión, ¿lo arrestamos?</p><p>Después de varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse, la rubia se puso de pie y alzó la mirada hacia ellos, muy seria.</p><p>- Se lo merece…pero no –Resopló, y cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de volverlos a abrir y mirar a su jefe– La misión tiene que continuar, y aunque es cuestionable lo que acaba de hacer… terminó teniendo razón en su punto –admitió con amargura– Y en todo caso aprendí la lección “por las buenas”, y no de una forma irremediable. Déjenlo ir. Nos vemos a la noche.</p><p>Nadie se atrevió a detenerla, y la dejaron irse sola. Ahora todos los ojos se enfocaron en el hombre de pelo platinado, que esta vez no sonreía.</p><p>- Será la primera y última vez que haces algo como esto, Stanley –Le dijo Byakuya con una expresión intimidante, acercándose mucho a él– Vuelve a poner en una situación así a cualquier miembro del equipo, y no dudaré en enviarte de regreso a la cárcel, no importa los valiosos que sean tus aportes aquí. ¿Entendido?</p><p>- Sí, señor. Si me disculpan, me retiro también.</p><p>Byakuya asintió ligeramente, y después de que el hombre se fue, se pasó la mano por el pelo, resoplando. Senku y Xeno fruncieron los labios, pero no dijeron nada. Como tampoco quedaba mucho que decir ya al respecto de la misión, se despidieron y quedaron en mantenerse en contacto.</p><p>Dos horas antes de comenzar la misión, Senku llamó por teléfono a Kohaku, para chequear que estaba bien y lista para su rol. No era como si pudieran echarse atrás ahora, pero ofrecerle su apoyo a modo de empatía podría ayudar, estaba seguro que ella todavía seguía impactada con lo sucedido. Sin embargo, como la profesional que era, le aseguró que ya estaba bien y totalmente enfocada en el éxito de la misión, y así mismo debería hacer él. Sonriendo ante la fuerza de su colega bien llamada “leona”, quedaron en que se reunirían con el resto del equipo en la camioneta de la agencia que los llevaría al edificio donde se realizaría la subasta.</p><p>Cuando finalmente todos se juntaron, no podía evitarse la incómoda atmósfera que había, pero se pusieron manos a la obra. Senku y Kohaku entraron primero, dirigiéndose a la oficina de la tasadora. Se saludaron estrechándose las manos, la mujer era alta y estaba muy elegantemente vestida, con saco y camisa, una pollera tubo y altísimos tacones, todo de color negro. Transmitía tanta profesionalidad que por un momento el peliverde dudó si iba a caer en los condicionamientos que tenía preparados.</p><p>Siguiendo paso a paso todas las indicaciones que le había dicho Stanley, Senku llamó la atención de la mujer con mucha sutileza sobre los accesorios rojos de su ropa, mientras hacía algunos comentarios sobre el entusiasmo que tenía por la subasta. Luego sacó la cajita que contenía las joyas, y la mujer observó con mucho interés todas las piedras, apreciando la colección. Tal como se esperaba, eligió primero el rubí, y mientras lo examinaba, los dos colegas suspiraron de alivio. Cuando había terminado de examinarlo y aprobarlo, Senku aprovechó el momento para contarle brevemente la procedencia de las otras tres joyas, señalando con el pulgar el anillo de esmeralda, y asintiendo ligeramente con una sonrisa cuando ella hizo contacto visual con él. Nuevamente eligió la joya esperada, y la examinó también. Los nervios empezaban a crecer dentro de Senku, preguntándose si Stanley aparecería a tiempo, la mujer estaba tardando menos de lo que habían pensado, pero no podía darse vuelta para comprobarlo.</p><p>Kohaku carraspeó ligeramente, porque había notado que su compañero se había puesto un poco rígido, y ahí Senku reaccionó.</p><p>- Qué cosa tan interesante, cómo estas preciosas joyas pueden inspirarnos a tanto con sólo verlas. Incluso son parte de la mitología, como el collar de la diosa Durga, entre otras…</p><p>La mujer le obsequió una sonrisa amable pero no hizo ningún comentario, tal vez por educación, pero no evidenciar que no tenía idea de lo que había dicho Senku. Kohaku alzó ligeramente las cejas, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y volvió a su cara de póker. Bueno, no se imaginaba al detective diciendo una frase de ligue como la de Stanley, pero lo que dijo la había desconcertado de la misma forma. Para alivio de ambos, después de dudar un momento y pasando la mano por encima de la bixbita falsa, la tasadora terminó eligiendo el diamante rosa. Excelente, ya habían cumplido lo más difícil, pero si el otro hombre no aparecía pronto, estarían en problemas.</p><p>Ambos inspiraron bruscamente cuando vieron que la mujer dejó el diamante de lado, felicitándolos por la belleza del mismo, y alcanzó a tomar entre sus finos dedos la joya falsa. En ese mismo segundo, se escuchó una voz aterciopelada detrás de ellos.</p><p>- ¿Misaki? ¿Eres tú?</p><p>La mujer se sobresaltó, y pasó la mirada del dije al hombre que la había llamado por su nombre.</p><p>- ¿Jason? –La bella mujer abrió mucho los ojos, reconociéndolo por su alias, en vez de su nombre real– ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>- Vine a ver la subasta, por supuesto. Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás, preciosa? –Dejó ver su deslumbrante sonrisa que aflojaba las piernas de cualquier mujer.</p><p>- B-bien –Se sonrojó notablemente, ante la seductora mirada que recibió– ¿Y tú?</p><p>- No podría estar mejor, y ahora que te veo me alegro de haber venido.</p><p>Senku y Kohaku sonrieron mínimamente, ante la melosa seducción que sin embargo parecía estar funcionando, porque la tasadora incluso acercó la mano que sostenía la joya a la mesa, aunque todavía no la había soltado.</p><p>- Ay, Jason… me alegro de verte también. Eh… si-si quieres termino con ellos y podemos hablar.</p><p>Por un terrible segundo, vieron como ella volvía a acercar la bixbita a la lupa que tenía, pero Stanley se apresuró a interceder.</p><p>- ¿En serio estás revisando las joyas del Senku Ishigami? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es él, Misaki?</p><p>- ¿Eh? –La mujer se sobresaltó, y miró con cautela al peliverde– Es…es mi trabajo, Jason.</p><p>- Lo sé, querida…pero parece que ya has revisado las otras y están bien. Puedes confiar en él, tienes mi palabra. Y te digo más, si al señor no le molesta mi interrupción –Senku negó con la cabeza, con una fina sonrisa en los labios– Me gusta lo que veo, puede que compre alguna incluso. Y si quieres, podemos ir a celebrar después, en honor a la última vez que nos vimos, ya sabes… ¿qué dices?</p><p>Ese fue el golpe de gracia para la mujer, que corrió la mirada de Stan y se puso roja como un tomate, evidentemente recordando el encuentro previo entre ellos al que el hombre hacía alusión. Senku contuvo una sonrisa, y Kohaku se removió, sonrojándose también ante la imagen que le vino a la mente, sin poder evitarlo. Podía ser un cretino y la persona que menos apreciaba en todo el mundo, pero tenía que reconocer que su atractivo y ese tono sedoso de voz, y la casi lujuriosa promesa que sus palabras encerraban, podían poner en jaque a cualquier mujer con la guardia baja. Misaki trató de enderezarse y lucir lo más digna que podía, dadas las circunstancias, y con una mirada de disculpas a Senku y Kohaku, les dijo con su mejor sonrisa.</p><p>- Me disculpo por la interrupción, y la demora que les ocasioné con esta conversación personal. Todo está en orden, señor Ishigami, y me informaron que la señorita que lo acompaña será la modelo personal de sus joyas, por una cuestión de seguridad perfectamente entendible. Adelante, por favor, pueden pasar. Muchas gracias por su participación, es un honor contar con su presencia.</p><p>Senku hizo lo posible por poner una expresión a la altura de la apreciación que recibió, y tomó la caja con las joyas que la mujer le devolvió, y guiando galantemente a Kohaku con una mano, se fueron de allí, dejando a Stan que se termine de ocupar de la situación que había generado con la mujer como mejor le pareciera. Le mandaron un mensaje a Xeno para que entrara también, y mientras tanto fueron recibidos por una alta y bella mujer, que le indicó a Kohaku dónde podía ir a vestirse para la exhibición, y también colocarse las joyas que quisiera lucir primero.</p><p>Se separaron ahí, y Senku esperó a Xeno para pasar al salón, donde podrían esperar a que apareciese Masato Sasaki. Quince minutos después, un mensaje de texto les llegó de parte de Stan, diciendo que el objetivo estaba entrando al edificio, y que ya estaba con la tasadora, que él entraría luego, pero no haría contacto con ellos por las dudas de que el ladrón lo reconociera, lo cual era probable. Efectivamente, unos minutos después el hombre entró al salón. Era alto y esbelto, y tenía una melena negra atada en una coleta alta, parecía un samurái vestido con traje.</p><p>El maestro de ceremonias de la subasta apareció y se presentó, pidiéndole a los participantes que ya estaban congregados que se acercasen a la pasarela. Sasaki se acomodó un poco más atrás, y sutilmente Senku caminó hacia su dirección, sin mirarlo en ningún momento. Poco a poco, las modelos comenzaron a desfilar, luciendo las costosísimas joyas con mucha gracia, compitiendo con su propia belleza. Eventualmente salió Kohaku, que hizo lo mejor que pudo, aunque era un tanto evidente que no tenía la fluidez de las otras mujeres. Llevaba un vestido negro y corto, muy ajustado pero femenino y elegante, y lucía en su fino cuello la cadena oro blanco con el dije de la bixbita rojiza.</p><p>- Muy bonita –dijo Senku, lanzando el anzuelo.</p><p>- ¿La modelo, o la joya? –Le preguntó el delincuente, a su lado.</p><p>- Ambas –sonrió de costado– Pero estoy aquí por la joya, ya tengo una mujer para que la luzca. Me gustan mucho las piezas únicas, y tengo entendido que esa piedra lo es, vine exclusivamente cuando me contactaron para informarme de que iban a subastarla.</p><p>- Un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, y va por ello, me gusta.</p><p>- Sí, creo que pujaré por ella. Según mi información, esa bixbita es de unos noventa y ocho quilates, y el precio mínimo es de U$S1.350.000. Está un poco por encima de lo que suele cotizar el quilate, pero al día de hoy no se ha encontrado otra piedra tallada más grande que esa, así que vale la pena la diferencia, no habrá otra oportunidad. Discúlpeme, pero iré a hacer mi oferta antes de que alguien más la reclame –dejó entrever una chequera del bolsillo de su saco.</p><p>Senku comenzó a darse la vuelta, cuando escuchó que el hombre lo llamaba por atrás, y sonrió.</p><p>- Espere un momento, señor. Si está dispuesto a pagar ese monto por la joya, tengo algo que podría interesarle.</p><p>- ¿Oh? ¿Y qué sería eso? No creo que haya algo más interesante que esta pieza única –Senku le dijo con un tono soberbio.</p><p>- Verá…tengo aquí mismo otra pieza de similares características, que todavía no presenté en la subasta, porque no sabía si iba a haber alguien digno de apreciarla –Sasaki le dijo de forma aduladora– Incluso es treinta quilates más grande, y a un precio mucho más competitivo, teniendo en cuenta que el valor que usted mencionó es el mínimo. Pero entenderá que no puedo mostrársela aquí.</p><p>- Entiendo perfectamente. Me interesa, pero no lo creeré hasta no verla y comprobar su autenticidad. Comprenda mi desconfianza, pero es algo muy casual y especial lo que me está diciendo. No se preocupe, tengo mi propia forma de verificarlo sin necesidad de llamar a la señorita Misaki para que lo compruebe.</p><p>- Por supuesto, no esperaría menos. Entonces… en diez minutos, podemos encontrarnos en el piso superior de este edificio. Hay una pequeña sala que se usa para refrigerios, pero en este momento estará vacía, sugiero que aprovechemos la privacidad del momento.</p><p>- De acuerdo –aceptó Senku– ¿señor…?</p><p>- Yoshida, un placer…</p><p>- Bellemore, el placer es mío –Sonriendo ante el alias que astutamente usó Sasaki, y robándole momentáneamente el de Stanley, le extendió la mano para estrechársela– En diez minutos, entonces.</p><p>Senku se alejó del delincuente, mientras fingía seguir mirando con interés a las joyas que modelaban las otras mujeres. Cuando vio que el hombre se volteó, le hizo un gesto a Xeno, y miró significativamente a Kohaku, que estaba terminando su recorrido por la pasarela.</p><p>Pasado el tiempo pactado, Senku subió primero las escaleras, y el hombre de la coleta lo siguió, mirando hacia atrás disimuladamente, pero como no vio que se hayan fijado en ellos, subió lo más casual que pudo. Un minuto después lo siguieron Xeno y Kohaku, ella se había cambiado a unos zapatos chatos que no hicieran ruido.</p><p>- Bien, señor Bellemore, como le decía hace un momento –le dijo Sasaki en un tono cordial, con las manos en los bolsillos– Primero le comentaré que esta preciosa joya proviene de una herencia familiar, mi tía abuela la adquirió en un viaje a Utah, Estados Unidos, hace quince años. Así que tiene un valor sentimental, pero desgraciadamente esta joya no es tan significativa para mí, y ese es el motivo por el que la vendo. Esta pieza que le ofrezco es de ciento veintiocho quilates, y puedo dejársela por el precio de un millón de dólares. Como verá, es un valor mucho más conveniente que el que estaba dispuesto a pagar por la bixbita de la subasta, que además era más chica.</p><p>- Muy interesante la historia, y el negocio que me propone. Pero como le dije, necesitaría verla primero, no es precisamente un vuelto lo que cuesta como para hacerle un giro de dinero.</p><p>- No se preocupe más, aquí la verá.</p><p>El ladrón sacó la mano del bolsillo del pantalón, y llevaba consigo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo. Senku se acercó para mirarla de cerca, pero esperando a que el hombre la abra por su cuenta, antes de apretar el botón del teléfono que él mismo tenía en su mano izquierda, adentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, para darles la señal a sus compañeros. Una vez que logró visualizar la joya y asegurarse de no tomarla en sus manos, mandó la señal.</p><p>- Oooh, diez billones de puntos para usted, señor Yoshida. Parece que era cierto, aun sin pesarla se nota su mayor tamaño, y tiene una claridad impresionante, esta debe ser la bixbita más grande del mundo, oficialmente.</p><p>Senku acercó ambas manos ahora, haciendo un amague te tomar la joya, cuando de pronto se escuchó un estruendo, y Kohaku había derribado la puerta de una impresionante patada, dejándose ver todavía con la pierna en alto y apuntando su arma, mientras Xeno aparecía justo al lado de ella y avanzó rápidamente para entrar en la habitación, también apuntando con su pistola.</p><p>- Interpol, quédese quieto y levante las manos ahora mismo –Anunció con voz potente Xeno, mostrando su placa con la otra mano– Señor Masato Sasaki, queda detenido por posesión de joya robada e intento de venderla.</p><p>Cerrando los ojos con frustración, el delincuente gruñó furioso, pero no tuvo otra opción que rendirse y dejarse arrestar por Kohaku, que inmediatamente le puso las esposas mientras Senku le quitaba la joya de las manos y se la entregaba a Xeno.</p><p>- Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Yoshida.</p><p>Minutos después, otros oficiales de policía entraron a la habitación, y se llevaron al delincuente. Antes de irse del edificio, el equipo recuperó las joyas que habían dejado en la subasta, y se contactaron con Byakuya para decirle que la misión había sido un éxito. Cuando volvieron a entrar en la camioneta, Stanley ya los estaba esperando ahí.</p><p>- Felicitaciones, Senku, por tu primera gran actuación, nada mal, chico.</p><p>- ¿No tienes una “celebración” pendiente? ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>- Lamentablemente decepcioné a la preciosa señorita Misaki, que se dio cuenta que estaba de encubierto con ustedes. Una pena, hubiera sido una mucho mejor forma de terminar el día. Aunque si no me falla la memoria, ayer dejé la invitación abierta para otra preciosa señorita, aquí presente –dijo Stan con otra de sus brillantes sonrisas, mirando a Kohaku.</p><p>- Sí, te falla la memoria, ve al médico urgentemente –La rubia lo miró con cara de pocos amigos– aunque a tu edad senil podría ser normal.</p><p>- No subestimes a un hombre mayor, lo que le sobra es la experiencia.</p><p>- Cállate ahora mismo, o cambiaré de opinión con lo de hoy y sí te mandaré de vuelta a la cárcel. </p><p>- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas, prefiero mi “libertad” –Levantó las manos en señal de derrota, soltando una suave risa, pero luego la miró más serio– Pero necesito saber, ¿estamos medianamente en paz como para continuar trabajando en el mismo equipo?</p><p>Kohaku lo miró en silencio unos segundos, tensándose momentáneamente por el recuerdo de lo que pasó durante el día, dividida entre lo que fue el susto de su vida, y lo que él le dijo luego al oído. Sin correrle la mirada asintió brevemente.</p><p>- Una tregua me parece bien. Pero dependerá de ti mantenerla.</p><p>- Ok, con eso me basta.</p><p>- ¿Hicieron las paces? –Preguntó Senku, esperando a que volviera a hacerse el silencio– Para bien o para mal, no me equivoqué la semana pasada cuando dije que este equipo iba a ser interesante, diez billones por ciento seguro. Pero volvamos ahora, mi viejo dice que descansemos mientras podamos, tiene “novedades”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buenaaaaaaaaas! “Y se va la segunda”, como se dice en mi país. Uuuf, sí que es difícil de escribir este fic, pero venía pensando hace semanas en este caso y las demás situaciones de los personajes, y me siento feliz de haberlo podido escribir (pero bueno, quiero actualizar todas las otras historias de forma pareja) ¡¡GRACIAAAS!! Por todos los hermosos comentarios y reviews del primer capítulo, me alegra que haya gustado tanto la historia!! En especial los que dijeron “no me gustan/no me atraen los policiales, pero este me encantó” jajaja, eso me llegó directo al corazón, de verdad… Espero mantener la racha, y que disfruten este también. Hasta el próximo capítuloooo!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buenaaas! Uuuuuff....sí que fue un reto difícil escribir esto, y es un género totalmente nuevo para mí. Por no decir la complejidad de escribir a los personajes seriamente en roles totalmente distintos, sin perder sus personalidades. Toda la información es real y comprobable, y el caso lo pensé y resolví yo, y estoy muy feliz...y agotada jaja.</p><p>No va a ser una historia que actualice semanalmente como las otras (es muy compleja de escribir). Además ahora tengo cinco fanfics activos, me tengo que repartir...y no quiero dejar colgado ninguno. Así que hasta el próximo capítulo....cuando sea! xD</p><p>Pueden seguirme en facebook, ahí subo los dibujos y aviso cuando actualizo: kariwolf.drstone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>